In the Shadows
by CeresCelia
Summary: V Beacon Hills se objeví nová rodina lovců, která má v hlavě ďábelský plán, jak se zbavit místních nadpřirozených bytostí. Scottova smečka se musí mít na pozoru, protože čelí nebezpečnějšímu nepříteli, než kdy dřív. Nemeton přitahuje víc a víc nadpřirozena přímo do náruče lovců. Cassavetesovi se nezastaví před ničím... ani před tím, aby použili sílu, která roste uvnitř Stilese.
1. Prolog

Byla tma, když zazněl výstřel.

Cody padnul k zemi a snažil se popadnout dech. Věděl, že kluka byla plná oměje. Věděl, že umře. Ty hajzlové ho dostali. Aspoň jich vzal tolik sebou. Se zadostiučiněním vyplivl krev a těžce se vydrápal na nohy.

"Ale, ale. Pořád naživu?" zeptal se ho konverzačním tónem mladík, který stál kus od něj. Jediné, co z něj ve tmě viděl, byli jeho modré vlasy. "Kdoby to byl řekl - velká newyorská alfa a on je to ustrašenej kluk, co bulí, když mu umře přítelíček."

Nevěděl, jestli to byl on, kdo vystřelil, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jakmile ten zmetek zmínil Eda, byl mrtvý. Vrhl se na něj, oháněl se drápy a potlačoval omračující bolest vystřelující z rány.

Mladík byl nejdřív překvapený, ale následně ho poslal k zemi. Cody vzhlédl, aby viděl krkavý šrám, který mu udělal na paži. Řítili se k nim další ozbrojení chlapíci. Cody se namáhavě zvedl. Oměj začínal účinkovat. Přesto zařval z plných plic; on byl tady alfa a nikdo jiný. To oni si jen hráli na mocné a schovávali se za zbraně. On měl pravou sílu. A taky jí využije.

Nevěděl, kolik jich sejmul, ale bylo z toho krve, tolik krve. Ed pohled na krev nesnášel. Říkal si, co by na něj řekl, jak tu stojí a krev z něj jen crčí. Ale tohle bylo pro něj. Za něj. Pomstí ho. Tihle hajzlové si zaslouží zemřít. Zabíjí a loví nevinné. Znovu zařval a bojoval s ještě větší urputností.

Prošpikovali ho kulkami ještě několikrát, než se svalil na zem a už nevstal. Viděl rozmazaně a trhaně dýchal, nemluvě o oslepující bolesti. Umíral.

Do zorného pole mu vkročili nohy v polobotkách. Jejich majitel se sklonil a popadl ho za hlavu. "Tohle se stane, když vzdoruješ Jacku Cassavetesovi." Pustil ho a hlava mu tvrdě práskla o beton. Pak byl pohlcen do milosrdné temnoty.

Jack Cassavetes se obrátil k jeho synovi. Nezajímal se o jeho zranění, ani o to, že si svírá zakrvácený rukáv mikiny. Jen se zeptal: "Kdo je další?"

Chlapec vytáhl z kapsy papír, lehce od krve. "Když můžeme škrtnout Codyho Kiplinga, tak další je... Scott McCall."


	2. Chapter 1

"Přežili jsme to, kámo. Přežili. Není to neskutečný?"

Právě vešli do školy, a Stiles si připadal jako král školy. Nebo přinejmenším téhle chodby, protože jiné čtvrťáky tu neviděl - tudíž tu byl nejstarší. To byl skvělý pocit. A rozhodně měl právo cítit se jako král potom, co porazili Hrůzné doktory. Podíval se na Scotta s širokým úsměvem na tváři. Počkat, Scott. Ten je taky čtvrťák. Dobře no, tak jsem spolukrál chodby.

"Je to neskutečný. Já vím, že si to myslíš," odpověděl za Scotta Stiles, když nic neříkal. Minul je párek prvaček a vyhnuli se jim. Stiles se za nimi chvíli díval.

"Dovedeš si představit, že ještě před chvílí jsme byli neoblíbení druháci, co se nedostali na zápase z lavičky? Teď už se z ní nedostanu jen já. To je pokrok," prohlásil Stiles. Scott něco zabručel. Stiles si odfrknul. Scott už byl duchem zase někde pryč, a Stiles si byl jistý, že ví, o čem přemýšlí. Dost ho to iritovalo. Proč by měl Stiles pořád plodit své geniální výroky, když ho stejně nikdo neposlouchá?

Vydal se dál, směrem ke skříňce, aby si z ní vzal učebnici na ekonomii, kterou měli s trenérem. Scott šel za ním, přičemž vrazil do dvou prváků. "Oh, promiňte-" omlouval se Scott. Stiles se otočil a viděl, jak se ti dva prváci vyděšeně klidí z cesty. Rozesmál se a Scott za nimi nechápavě hleděl.

Stiles dal Scottovi ruku kolem ramen. Smích už ho přešel, ale šklebil se pořád. Trochu Scotta postrčil, jelikož pořád stál na místě. "To víš kámo, nesmíš pořád myslet na Kiru. Třeba bys pak byl schopnej vnímat." Scott se začervenal. "Já nepřemýšlím o-" Stiles se ušklíbl. "Nelži."

"Možná." zamrmlal po chvíli Scott. Stiles se vítězně usmál a znovu se rozhlédl po chodbě. Jo, rozhodně je tady král.

Jakmile zazvonilo, Stiles se vymrštil ze židle, div jí nepřekotil. "Stilesi, pokuste se neničit školní majetek," utrousil Kiřin otec, když si sklízel své věci. Pár lidí se uchechtlo. "Pardon, pane," omluvil se Stiles, nacpal si věci do batohu a vystřelil ven.

Jak by mohl nepospíchat, když byl čas oběda? Nejlepší část školního dne, a on by si měl pomalu a spořádaně balit věci? Někdy nechápal, jak můžou mít učitelé tak dlouhé vedení.

Navíc, uvidí své přátele. Scott a Lydia teď měli dvě hodiny pokročilého semináře z biologie, a on strávil historii v lavici přes uličku vedle Dannyho, a před Greenbergem, který se zjevně chtěl spřátelit. Nepředstavoval si čtvrťák tak, že skončí sám, zatímco jeho přátelé-geniální biologové budou jinde. Už si jako král ani trochu nepřipadal. Kdyby se s ním aspoň bavila Malia...

Jak na ní pomyslel, uviděl ji před sebou. Vyndavala si nějaké sešity ze skříňky. "Ehm. Ahoj," vypadlo z něj a nervózně se usmál. Malia na něj jen vrhla znechucený pohled. "Jak se máš?" zeptal se Stiles. "Dobře. Skvěle, vlastně výborně. Až do teď. Jakmile jsem tě uviděla, je mi na zvracení," prohlásila svým typickým způsobem. "Teď mě omluv." Procpala se kolem něj a zamířila pryč. "A pozdravuj Lydiu!" křikla přes rameno.

Stiles si povzdechl. Kdyby s ním Malia nechtěla chodit... Řekla mu to, už to byl týden, když čekali na Scotta před veterinární klinikou. Zčistajasna to na něj vybalila, jakoby se nechumelilo...

"Budeš se mnou chodit?" zeptala se nevzrušeně. Stiles se zakuckal. "C-cože?" vypadlo z něj. "Líbíš se mi. Spali jsme spolu v posteli. Není to předpoklad pro to, aby spolu dva chodili?" Malia nevypadala ani trochu nervózně, jak vypadají holky, když se o něčem takovém baví. Stiles nevěděl, jestli je jí to vážně jedno, nebo je jen tak dobrá herečka.

"My jsme spolu nespali v posteli. Tys mi do ní vlezla, když jsem usnul," ohradil se Stiles.

"Byla mi zima."

"To není důvod- víš co, to je jedno."

"Tak chceš se mnou chodit, nebo ne?" zamračila se Malia. Stiles se zhluboka nadechl. To bylo poprvé, co by o něj holka opravdu projevila zájem. Pokud nepočítal tu opilou holku z párty v Derekově bytě a Stellu O'Connorovou ze školky, která ho neustále kopala do holení.

Malia byla hezká. Byla vážně, vážně hezká. Měl jí rád, ale jen jako kamarádku. Překvapivě si k ní vybudoval pevné přátelství během těch hodin učení a boje o život. Nechtěl to zničit, ale nemohl si pomoct... nic k ní necítil. Vlastně nikdy nic k nikomu necítil, kromě Lydie. Přestože Lydia ho brala jen jako dobrého kamaráda, a chodila nejdřív s Jacksonem a pak s Aidenem... ne, prostě nemohl.

"Víš, Malio..." začal a nervózně se podrbal na krku. "Jsi moc fajn holka a tak..." Myslel si, že to Malia pochopí, protože tohle klišé znali všichni. Zjevně se přepočítal. Malia se jen usmála, jakoby jí polichotil. Asi neznáte ohrané kopačkové hlášky, když žijete deset let jako kojot.

Další nádech. "Malio, mám tě rád. Vážně. Ale, nemiluju tě. Vážně mě to mrzí." Malia se přestala usmívat a byla dlouho zticha. Stiles mezitím přemýšlel, co tak dlouho Scottovi ksakru trvá. "Miluješ Lydii, co?" Stiles sebou trhnul. "Ne, to..." Ale nevěděl, co říct. "Malio..."

"Tak víš co? Užij si jí," vyprskla Malia a odběhla pryč, rychleji, než kterýkoli člověk, tudíž jí nemohl dohonit. Stejně se o to pokusil, ale uběhl sotva pár metrů a zmizela mezi stromy. "Blbče!" nadával si Stiles, zatímco se vracel před veterinu. Byl blbec. Měl to udělat nějak jinak, jemněji, ... Ale nemohl jí přece lhát, nebo si nedejbože hrát na jejího kluka. Ne, to nebylo jím. V tomhle není správná možnost, vždycky se ten odmítnutý vytočí. Stiles byl frustrovaný, bylo mu to líto a to se přetvořilo do vzteku na celý svět.

A ten vztek se, za pět minut, když Scott konečně vyšel ven, soustředil celý na něj. "Co se děje?" zeptal se Scott, když viděl, jak se Stiles tváří. "Jdeš pozdě," zavrčel Stiles. "A seš blbec."

Ze vzpomínek Stilese vytrhla modrá hlava. "Ahoj," řekl nově příchozí nervózně. "Ty jsi Stiles, že?" Stiles přikývl a zadíval se na něj. Byl vysoký stejně jako on, možná o pár palců vyšší. Opravdu měl modré vlasy, skoro až po ramena a lidé se po něm ohlíželi. "Já jsem Lucien. Máme spolu historii." Tak fajn, a proč mi to říkáš? Stiles byl rád, že se stihl zadržet, než to vypustil z pusy.

"My..." začal Stiles, nejspíš aby se ho zeptal, jestli se znají. Ale byl si jistý, že by si ho pamatoval, kdyby ho někde viděl. Lucien ho však přerušil. "Jsem tu nový a nevím, kde je jídelna. Říkal jsem si, jestli bys mi jí nemohl ukázat? Nikoho tu neznám, a tebe profesor oslovil jménem, tak..." Stiles se ušklíbl. "V pohodě. Ukážu ti cestu."

Lucien se usmál a přehodil si batoh přes rameno. Stiles ho vedl do jídelny, ale nemohl zabránit tomu, aby mu jeho paranoidní mozek, který měl ale překvapivě často pravdu, nezačal pracovat na plné obrátky. Zvažoval, jestli ten kluk nemůže být vlkodlak, Kanima, nebo nějaké jiné šílené stvoření z Bestiáře. Jestli je hrozba, ale když se na něj podíval, žádnou hrozbu z něj necítil.

"Co je?" zeptal se ho Stiles, když si všiml, jak pozoruje lidi okolo. "Ale nic." vyhrkl hned Lucien. "Přistěhovali jsme se z Anglie a nejsem zvyklý na školy, kde lidi nenosí uniformy. Je to nezvyk." Potom hned zmknul a vypadalo to, že se stydí. Ne, ten kluk fakt nebezpečný nebyl.

"Tak jsme tady," řekl Stiles, když došli k jídelně. Vešel a rozhlédl se. Lucien za ním mu poděkoval, ale Stiles už hledal svoje přátele. Ale nikdy je neviděl. To snad ne, že by se šli někam najíst a mě nic neřekli?

Lucien ho najednou popadl za rameno. "Koho hledáš?" Stiles se trochu lekl. Nebyl zvyklý, aby se ho dotýkali skoro cizí lidi. "Moje přátele. Já-"

"Stilesi!" ozvalo se a přihnal se k němu Liam. "Jsme támhle vzadu. Pojď." Stiles něco zakoktal, ale Liam ho svou silou hravě odtáhl pryč. Zahlédl ještě Lucienův překvapený výraz, než ho Liam dotáhl ke stolu a usadil na židli vedle Scotta. Přestože věděl, že Liam je silný, kvůli tomu, že je vlkodlak, přesto mu bylo trapné, že ho tak snadno přepral. Ten kluk byl druhák. Druhák! Jaká to nespravedlnost.

"Co to do tebe vjelo?" zamračil se na Liama, který si mezitím sedl vedle Masona. "Divně smrděl." zamračil se Liam. "Kdo divně smrděl?" zeptal se Scott. Z jeho druhé strany seděla Lydia. Stiles si odfrkl a založil si ruce. Sice byl člověk, bez nadpřirozené síly a tesáků, ale mohli by se k němu chovat trochu slušně. Aspoň trochu. Spražil Liama pohledem.

"Ten, co se s ním bavil." Liam se pořád mračil. Scott se otočil a zapátral pohledem v davu. "Který?" "Ten s modrými vlasy," zabručel Liam. "Nesmrděl divně!" vložil se do toho Stiles. "Je tu novej a dost se stydí a teď je z tebe určitě špatnej." Zamračil se na Liama. I když ho asi před pěti minutami sám zvažoval jako potencionální hrozbu...

Scott se zvedl. "Hej kámo, nechceš si ho teď jít očuchat, že ne?" Scott se zamračil. "Jestli má Liam podezření, tak-" Stiles ho přerušil. "Já ti řeknu, co je podezřelý. Jít a čuchat v jídelně k cizímu člověku. Teď sedni a jez."

Ten mrňous byl vlkodlak.

Lucien se normálně bavil se Stilesem, když se zčistajasna odněkud vyřítil ten prevít a odtáhnul ho pryč. Hned mu bylo jasné, že to bude vlkodlak, a to ne moc dlouho. Bylo to patrné už jen z toho, jak bez problémů vláčel Stilese davem. Patrně to bude ta malá beta Scotta McCalla. Tudíž i Stiles bude Scottův přítel, možná nějaká nadpřirozená potvora.

Smůla, vypadal fajn. Škoda, že ho budu muset zabít.

Celý zbytek dne se Lucien už ke Stilesovi ani k nikomu jinému z té jejich party nepřibližoval. Akorát, těsně po poslední hodině, vyslechl jejich rozhovor, když se schovával za rohem. Vytáhl mobil a vyfotil pár snímků, aby je porovnal s těmi ve složkách.

"Říkám vám, že divně smrděl!" zavrčela beta, vztekle rozhazujíc rukama. "Něco je na něm špatně. Měli bychom si na něj dávat pozor." Stiles mávl rukou. "Říkám vám, že je v pohodě." Lucien se sám pro sebe usmál. Bylo jen dobře, že se hádali.

Všichni se podívali na zrzku, která se opírala o zeď. "Co na mě koukáte?" Scott - nebo aspoň ten, kterého odhadl, že asi bude Scott - se podrbal za krkem. "Lydie, to ty jsi tu přes pocity. Cítíš z něj něco divného?" Lydia si založila ruce. "Můžu vám říct jen to, že v nejbližší době neumře."

Ah, tak tohle bude ta Banshee. V duchu si prošel, co o téhle konkrétní ví. Lydia Martinová. Osmnáct let. Velmi silné schopnosti. Členka Scottovi smečky. Nadprůměrně inteligentní.

"Lidi, vážně, není se čeho bát. Víte přece, že já na tohle mám čuch. Vzpomínáte ještě na Thea? Takovej ten psychopat s vražednými sklony? To jsem měl pravdu a nikdo mi nevěřil. Věřte mi aspoň v tomhle. Je úplně normální." Stiles si založil ruce.

O Stilesovi toho moc nevěděl, bude se muset poptat. Otec by měl mít podrobné záznamy o všech v Beacon Hills - Stiles vypadal na to, že je člověk, tak proto o něm asi neví.

"Stiles má pravdu. Kdybychom měli prověřovat každého, kdo ti divně smrdí, Liame, rapidně by klesl počet studentů na Davenportské přípravce," řekl černoch opírající se o zeď, s rukou kolem ramen dalšího kluka, který se zasmál. Liam Dunbar.

Liam zavrčel, ale nakonec se jen nasupeně otočil a odešel. "Počkej!" zavolal za ním černoch. "Dej mi pokoj, Masone!" ozvalo se a Liam zmizel do další chodby.

Lucien se sám pro sebe zakřenil a vydal se na opačnou stranu, když se Scott otočil a rozběhl se za jeho betou.

Tohle bude zábava.

Liam se hnal chodbou a nevěděl kam vlastně jde. Úplněk byl za dveřmi a jeho vztek se stával silnějším a neovladatelnějším. Vlastně se teď musel dost držet, aby na Masona neskočil. Jak se opovažuje?! Je jeho nejlepší přítel! Měl by být vždy na jeho straně!

A co si myslel Stiles?! Když říká, že ten kluk podezřele smrdí, tak podezřele smrdí! A Scott samozřejmě Stilesovi uvěřil, protože je jeho nejlepší přítel a Liam je jen beta...

Prudce zahnul a řítil se k šatnám. Potřeboval se uklidnit. A to rychle. Začínal mít totiž nutkání jít a vrazit Stilesovi jednu do nosu. A Masonovi taky. A když už bude u toho, tak asi i Coreymu, protože bude Masona bránit.

Doběhl k šatnám a rozrazil dveře. Vyřítil se do sprch a pustil na sebe ledovou vodu. Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se uklidnit. Voda dost pomáhala. Musel tam strávit poměrně dlouhou dobu. Jakmile si pročistil hlavu, vyděsilo ho, jak ho vztek ovládl.

Měl by nad tím přece mít kontrolu. Měl nad tím kontrolu. Není už přece nějaké mládě! Blížící se úplněk by na něj neměl takto účinkovat. Vše to zapříčinil odjezd Hayden... Tehdy k němu přišla, jen pár dní po tom, co se stala vlkodlakem.

"Stěhuju se."

Liam se na Hayden ztuhle obrátil. "Cože?" Špatně slyšel. Přeslechl se. Určitě se přeslechl. "Slyšels, stěhuju se." Hayden si ztuhle objala pažemi tělo. "Moje sestra po tom, co jsem zmizela, pak podruhé zmizela a co tu řádila ta bestie rozhodla, že tohle není bezpečné místo k životu. Našla si místo v Chicagu. Vysvětlila to šerifovi a vzal to vcelku v klidu. Chtěla jsem ti to říct dřív... Ale... No, prostě zítra odjíždíme."

"Liame?"

Liam potřásl hlavou. Nechtěl na to myslet. Nevěděl co říct, jen na ní zíral. A ona čekala, že něco řekne, že o ní bude bojovat, ale on jen zíral...

"Liame...?"

"Liame?" Liam sebou trhnul a otočil se. Za ním stál Scott s váhavým výrazem na obličeji. Vypnul vodu. "Jak... jak dlouho tu jsi?"

Začali mu drkotat zuby.

"Dost dlouho," řekl Scott a pohybem hlavy mu naznačil, aby šel za ním. Liam se za ním tedy vydal a crčela z něj na podlahu voda. Scott došel ke své skříňce a vytáhl z ní ručník. Liam ho přijal a z vlastní skříňky vytáhl tašku s oblečením na trénink. Smrdělo potem, ale bylo suché. Převlékl se a zabalil se do ručníku, ale pořád mu byla zima. "Jak dlouho jsem tam byl?"

"Asi půl hodiny." Liam vytřeštil oči.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se Scott tím svým vážným způsobem. Liam automaticky vyhrkl: "Nic." Scott se zamračil. "Liame." Liam odvrátil pohled. Scott k němu přistoupil. "Mě můžeš věřit. To snad víš, ne?" Liam ho nevěřícně probodl pohledem. "A ty mě snad věříš? Tvrdím, že ten kluk je podezřelej a ty uvěříš Stilesovi, kterej ho z nepochopitelnýho důvodu brání," vyštěkl.

"Ach," vypadlo ze Scotta. "Omluvám se. Máš pravdu. Budeme si na něj dávat pozor. Souhlasíš?" Liam váhavě přikývl. "Dobře. Fajn. Pojďme, už jsme tu dost dlouho." Liam si sundal ručník a nechal ho na lavičce, zatímco opustili šatnu. Šel vedle Scotta, který po chvilce ticha začal probírat nadcházející lakrossový zápas s Davenportem.

"Budeme mít co dělat, bez Kiry," nadhodil. Liam by se o tomhle raději nebavil. Od té doby, co Kira zmizela v poušti se Skinwalkery, zmínky o ní ho rozesmutňovali. Divil se, že o ní vůbec začal.

"To dáme. Už proto, abych viděl, jak se bude Brett tvářit," poznamenal s úšklebkem Liam. A myslel to vážně. Ale tentokrát v tom nebyl vztek a pomstychtivost. Prostě chtěl vidět, jak se bude tvářit na tabuli s výsledkem, kde bude zářit vítězství Beacon Hills. A pak si ho bude dobírat.

"Ale jo, dáme. Víš, Stiles trénoval..." Liam se rozesmál. "Jasně, úplně to vidím. Stiles, hrdina večera." Scott do něj drcnul. "Hele, nech ho bejt! Tuhle dal dost gólů..."

A přesto Liam pořád přemýšlel o tom, proč se Scott dál nevyptával. To si opravdu myslel, že si Liam půl hodiny pod ledovou sprchou zadělával na zápal plic kvůli tomu, že si myslel, že mu Scott nevěří? Možná ano. Ale měl by mu to říct. Měl by. Scott by věděl, co s takovým problémem dělat, a když ne, tak by se poradil s Deatonem.

Ale nějak se k tomu nemohl přinutit.

Po tom Liamově výstupu se s Lydií odebrali do knihovny.

Scott odběhl za Liamem. Mason a Corey ještě měli hodinu, na které původně měl být i Liam, ale shodli se, že v jeho stavu není nejlepší nápad ho tam vodit. A Malia... Malia tam nebyla. Ani na obědě s nimi neseděla. Stiles si na to nemohl zvyknout.

"Co to do něj vjelo?" mumlal si, zatímco si vybaloval učebnice. Lydia si vytáhla vlastní učebnice a její poznámky. Stiles zoufale potřeboval její pomoc v algebře. Absolutně nechápal, co dneska probírali a nebyl si ani jistý, jestli napsal správně název.

"To, co do tebe, když ti nikdo nevěřil ohledně Thea," odpověděla Lydia a začala listovat sešity. "Cože? Vybuchnul jsem já snad někdy?" ohradil se Stiles nevěřícně. "Ty nemáš super sílu a zvýšenou agresivitu kvůli úplňku." Lydia ani nevzhlédla od poznámek. "A navíc jsem zaslechla něco o tom, jak jsi si zlomil ruku, když jsi praštil do motoru... Tomu neříkáš výbuch vzteku?"

Stiles se zakuckal.

"Kde... Scott ti to řekl?" Ten podrazák!

"Liam. Byl ještě naštvaný, jak jste ho přivázali ke stromu." Lydia našla příslušnou stránku. "Tady. Brali jste dneska Gaussovy eliminační metody, že?" Stiles se rychle podíval do svých poznámek. Rossovy identifikační metody. "Ehm, jo. Jo, přesně to jsme brali."

Lucien dorazil domů krátce po škole. Hodil batoh na stůl v jídelně, popadl z mísy jablko a vydal se do sklepa.

Jakmile sešel schody, zaklepal na dveře. Ozvalo se: "Dále." a on vstoupil.

"Ahoj tati," pozdravil svého otce, který seděl za stolem a něco soustředěně studoval. Jeho otec hned vzhlédl a dychtivě se vyptával. "Tak co? Kolik jich tam je? Našel jsi-" Lucien ho zastavil. "Zpomal tati," zasmál se. "Chci to s tebou probrat. Můžeš vyndat ty složky?" Jeho otec se usmál a poklepal na dokumenty, které studoval. Lucien se ušklíbl a přitáhl si židli.

Vytáhl z kapsy telefon, zadal heslo a najel do galerie. vyfotil asi dvacet fotek, ale jak se musel skrývat, většina byla rozmazaná. "Potkal jsem jednoho kluka, Stilese. Dovedl mě ke Scottově betě a pak k celé smečce i Scottovi. Ale o pár z nich nic moc nevím. Máš něco o nějakém Stilesovi-"

Ani to nestihl dokončit a jeho otec vytáhl jednu docela tlustou složku. "Stiles Stilinski, vlastním jménem Mieczyslaw Stilinski." Poklepal na ní a následně jí posunul k Lucienovi. Ten ji otevřel a uvítala ho fotka Stilese z lakrossového zápasu a spousta základních informací psaných malým písmem.

Kde a kdy se Stiles narodil, kolik měřil, vážil, kde bydlel, na co měl alergie... vypadalo to jako standardní lékařská složka. Odlišovala se ale tím, že úplně dole byla kolonka druh, kde obvykle bylo člověk nebo vlkodlak. Luciena zmátlo, že Stiles tam má neznámý.

"Jeho otec je šerif, což by mohl být problém," podotkl najednou Jack a obrátil list. Lucien uviděl fotku muže ve středních letech v šerifské uniformě. Stál u policejního auta a zdálo se, že hovořil s někým, kdo byl mimo záběr. Všechny fotky vypadaly, že byly pořízeny bez vědomí focených.

"Šerif?" povzdechl si Lucien. Vzápětí se ale zakřenil. To bude o to zajímavější.

Lucien to prostě miloval. Sbírat střípky informací, rozvracet smečky, infiltrovat se... Bavilo ho to. A tahle parta z Beacon Hills vypadala obzvlášť zajímavě. Aspoň pro něj.

Jack si ho zkoumavě přeměřil, ale nic na jeho úšklebek neřekl. Lucien vytáhl telefon. "Vyfotil jsem je. Abychom si byli jistí, kdo patří ke Scottovi do smečky. Ostatní na seznamu pak budou asi samotáři nebo omegy." Ukázal otci ty nejpovedenější záběry. Jack pak vytáhl složky a porovnávali je.

"Lydia Martinová je jasná. Pak Stiles, Liam,... kdo je ten černoch?" Lucienův otec se začal přehrabovat ve složkách. "Někde tady... To není možný... Ach, tady to je!" Vytáhl tenkou složku a rozevřel jí. "Mason Hewitt. Genetická chiméra. Stal se... řekněme, hostitelem, Gévaudanské bestie. Vypadá to, že to na něm nezanechalo žádné následky a je stále člověkem."

"A ten vedle něj?" "Zřejmě Corey Bryant. Další chiméra. Ale není tu nic o tom, že by patřil do Scottovy smečky. Pouze do smečky chimér, kterou vytvořil Theo Raeken." Lucien si je všechny prohlédl. Takhle seřazené vedle sebe ty složky tvořily jakýsi celek... smečku. Byla to nesourodá směsice - nebylo obvyklé, aby nadpřirozené bytosti různého druhy tmelili v jedné smečce. A přesto tam byli dva vlkodlaci, chiméra, Banshee, a... Cože? Podíval se pořádně.

"Stiles je bývalá Nogitsune?" vydechl Lucien nevěřícně. Jack pokýval hlavou. "Také jsem se nad tím pozastavil." "Ale... ale Nogitsune tu nebyla už věky! Jak to, že jsme jí nezaznamenali?" Pohlédl na svého otce. Díval se na něj, jakoby na něco čekal.

"Počkat!" vyhrkl najednou Lucien, když mu to docvaklo. "Nemyslíš snad...?" Jack přikývl. "Budeme muset postupovat opatrně. Nevíme, kolik toho o tom vědí. Pokusili by se ho zachránit. Nám jen pomůže, když se zničí sám." ¨

Lucien se znovu zadíval na složky. Tentokrát se snažil hledat souvislosti. Bylo jasné, že Mason a Corey spolu něco mají. Stiles a Scott byli nejlepší kamarádi už od školky. Liamův nejlepší kamarád byl Mason. Kdyby si je pořádně pročetl, odhalil by jistě mnohem víc.

"Tati?" začal. Vrtala mu hlavou jedna věc. "Kdes vzal ty složky?" Podíval se na Jacka. "Od Arayi Calaverové," odpověděl s nezájmem a obrátil se k pultu se zbraněmi. "Cože? Calaverovi? Vždyť ti žijí v Mexiku. V Beacon Hills jsou Argenti..."

Jack se na něj pomalu otočil. "Araya se začala o dění v Beacon Hills velmi zajímat, když zjistila, že Chris Argent se spojil s vlkodlaky. Několikrát pomohl Scottovi a před nedávnem se k němu dokonce připojil jeho otec Gerard. Do toho bych to opravdu neřekl..."

Jack na Luciena tvrdě pohlédl.

"A proto jsme tu. Uspějeme tam, kde Argenti selhali."


End file.
